Lunchtime
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Hiccup comes home for lunch, but Astrid has other plans for him that don't involve food. ((nsfw))


It all started with a dream.

A dream that Astrid couldn't quite recall, but the sensation it ignited lingered as she became aware of the day. She groaned, tracing a finger along the fabric covering her most secret area and opened her eyes to find the other side of the bed empty.

To her disappointment, Hiccup had left that morning for an early flight with Toothless before chiefly duties were to be fulfilled.

She started her day with her own duties to tend to, but that itch to have _something_ wouldn't leave her alone. She squirmed and sighed in frustration, her concentration abducted by the extreme craving. What kind of dream was it that made her so wanton?

Before they were married, her and Hiccup had made a pact to always share meals together (unless one was away from Berk). It was a way to stay connected throughout the day, especially on days where their duties kept them apart.

Astrid made plans for lunchtime, a plan that didn't involve food.

"Astrid, I'm home!" Hiccup called as he descended the stairs from their bedroom (he rarely entered the front door when he was flying in on Toothless).

Hiccup had barely stepped down on the bottom floor when Astrid came out of nowhere and attacked him with a fierce kiss. Hiccup stumbled back as he caught her, stunned for only a second before returning the kiss. They broke apart with a satisfied pop.

"Hi to you too," Hiccup remarked, holding his wife close.

The kiss had only fueled Astrid's want, and without a word, she jumped into detaching Hiccup's armor. The armor was an intricate piece of work with many buckles, but Astrid had memorized every piece and her fingers worked quickly to remove it.

"Care to explain why you're stripping me in the middle of the day?" Hiccup asked, raising his arm as Astrid maneuvered under his right side. He grinned. "Not that I'm complaining."

Astrid frowned at his chest. "You left before I woke up this morning."

"So, is this some sort of punishment?"

Astrid flicked her eyes up to his as she knelt to the floor, a mischievous glint shining from them. "If you think pleasuring your wife is punishment."

Hiccup shrugged in his nonchalant way. "Well, it can be a bit tedious…ahhhhhh!" He recoiled at the severe pinch of his now unguarded side. "Hey, if this is how it's going to be, I'm gonna play hard to get."

Astrid snorted. "Sure you are." She stood, showing the most wicked grin, her fingers sliding up the fabric on his leg and trailing just so over his bulge. Hiccup released a shuddering breath from her touch. She knew she had him.

He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her flush to him, their foreheads inches apart. His breath was warm on her cheek, sending little shivers through her. "What do you want, milady?"

Astrid's cheeks stained red at the dirty thoughts running through her head. As adventurous as they were in terms of intimacy, they weren't ones to blatantly talk about it. "It's lunchtime. Eat me."

"What?" Hiccup chuckled softly.

Astrid leaned in, her lips brushing his as she repeated with great emphasis, "Eat. Me."

Hiccup must have gotten the message. He walked her to his chair in front of the fireplace. The chair had seen it's far share of action, along with many nights of comfy cuddles. He knelt, pulling Astrid's skirt down along with him. He raised an eyebrow. "I see you were prepared," he said, noticing for the first time she was wearing absolutely nothing under her skirt.

Astrid smiled, taking a seat. "Cut back on time since your armor takes so long to remove."

Hiccup nodded in approval. "Good thinking."

He spread her legs apart in a tender movement that caused Astrid's heart to flutter. Hiccup knew just right how to handle her. His fingertips ghosted along the inside of her thigh, sending a shiver through her. His gaze met hers as he shifted closer, her breathing growing heavy in anticipation.

Hiccup leaned into her inner thigh, leaving a trail of wet kisses as he drew closer to her utmost parts. Astrid tipped back further, exposing more of herself to him. Easier access was always welcomed. Hiccup cupped underneath both her knees, positioning her legs to rest on his shoulders.

Astrid's heart jumped from a jog to a run as her husband descended upon her. He pulled back her outer folds and pressed a kiss there. She twitched in delight as his tongue touched her clit and began a nice work of exploring.

The tingling sensation began to spark in her as his tongue delved and licked at the sensitive bud. She plunged her fingers into his hair, inadvertently drawing him closer to her. He let out a breathy laugh at her action, the sudden heat warming her core and making her squirm.

"I needed this _all_ day," Astrid panted out, emphasizing her point with a tug of his hair. " _All day_ , Hiccup."

"Wait no longer, milady," he pulled away just long enough to reply before diving back into her.

Astrid moaned as he suckled at her most sensitive part, his knowledge of her well documented in that clever brain of his. He squeezed her thigh, plunging his tongue deeper inside her. Astrid yelped as her whole body trembled. Her reaction coaxed Hiccup on and he moaned into her as his tongue swiped a long lap.

Astrid seized up, hanging onto Hiccup for dear life, as her pleasure sent her over the edge. She held him against her with her strong legs and arms, shuddering as he helped her ride out it out. She fell back against the chair, breathless. Her limbs were heavy and her mind slightly hazed. _This_ was exactly what she needed.

She released Hiccup and he looked up from his handywork, saliva glistening around his lips and on his chin. He looked ridiculously proud with himself. Only he could undo her like this, and he knew it.

Hiccup pushed off the floor and leaned both hands on the arms of the chair. He bent down over Astrid, playfully rubbing the dampness of his face on her as he kissed her cheek. Astrid batted at him, laughing, and scrubbed the dampness away with her palm.

Hiccup remained bent over her, keeping her captured in the chair. His impish grin shone as bright as his green eyes. "Your turn to eat."


End file.
